


Chateau

by feentanz



Series: One Shots [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Kissing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feentanz/pseuds/feentanz
Summary: “You get too distracted, Evans,” she commented with a grin, cupping her cheek for a moment.“Only by you,” Lily replied, feeling her face flush. Her heart was still racing.Narcissa smiled, the sort of smile she rarely offered to anyone. The sort which made her eyes gleam and her face light up. The smile Lily had fallen in love with.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Lily Evans Potter
Series: One Shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/594364
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Chateau

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Houseofmalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofmalfoy/gifts).



Lily was gazing over the edge of her textbook, scanning the surroundings of the library. It was almost time for dinner and the other students had already left to go downstairs, which meant that the room was deserted. Except for her, and Narcissa who was sitting next to her. 

A blonde strand of hair had fallen into her face as she was leaned over her textbooks, writing down notes in her perfectly neat handwriting. She didn’t seem to notice Lily watching her, being too absorbed in her essay for potions class. 

It was one of these moments in which they seemed to have found a sort of peace, a quiet routine of spending time but not exposing their relationship to the rest of the school. In public it was all shy smiles, brushed hands and quick glances. Because that was all that it could ever be, for now. 

Lily put her book down, leaning over to rest her chin against Narcissa’s shoulder. “Are you almost done?” 

Narcissa barely looked up. “Not quite,” she replied, with the tone of voice that basically meant  _ don’t distract me right now.  _ She got like this when studying, or when it came to perfecting essays which could secure her position at top of the class. Especially since Professor Slughorn had started collecting students for his club, and Narcissa was not yet on the list. Despite her perfect grades in potions class. 

Lily brushed the hair away from her face, fingers grazing the skin of the other girl’s neck. “We’re alone right now,” she pointed out, hoping that this fact might catch her attention. 

Narcissa briefly lifted her gaze, scanning the room. “Great,” she replied, then turned back to her essay. She didn’t even see Lily pouting in response. 

_ Slytherins,  _ Lily thought, shifting closer with her chair. She didn’t give up that easily.

Especially since they were barely ever alone anywhere. Bellatrix liked to drag Narcissa along with her everywhere, except the library, which she avoided mostly. So Lily had started arranging these study dates, which at least gave them the chance to sit beside each other and talk - if Narcissa ever decided to let her schoolwork rest for a minute. 

“Slughorn won’t grade the essay anyway,” Lily muttered now, placing a feather light kiss against the side of Narcissa’s neck. “So why bother?” 

The other girl’s expression was reserved. “Because I want to get into that stupid club,” she replied, putting her pen down. “But I can’t work with you distracting me.” 

“I’ll bring you as my date,” Lily offered, cheerful that she had at least managed to catch her attention. She wrapped her arms arounds Narcissa’s waist, inhaling the flowery scent of her hair. She had missed her. 

Narcissa released a sigh, leaning into the embrace for a moment. “You know we can’t do that.” She kissed Lily’s cheek. “But if I’m not on his list my parents will be furious.” She already picked up her pen. 

Lily snatched it from her hand, hiding it behind her back. “You can write it tomorrow,” she insisted, a giggle escaping her at the sight of Narcissa’s expression. “Come on, Cissa, just relax for once.”

Narcissa shifted forward, catching Lily’s lips with hers with one sudden move. She drew her closer, almost into her lap, and Lily buried her hands in the other girl’s hair.  _ This  _ was what she wanted. These stolen moments, no matter how short they might be. 

Very suddenly Narcissa broke the kiss, having managed to grab her pen from Lily’s hands while she had been too busy swooning over her. “You get too distracted, Evans,” she commented with a grin, cupping her cheek for a moment. 

“Only by you,” Lily replied, feeling her face flush. Her heart was still racing. 

Narcissa smiled, the sort of smile she rarely offered to anyone. The sort which made her eyes gleam and her face light up. The smile Lily had fallen in love with. 

The door to the library was suddenly pushed open, a black mass of hair appearing in the frame. “Cissa?” Bellatrix’s voice echoed through the room as she crossed her arms, sweeping a disapproving glance over Lily before raising an eyebrow. “Why aren’t you at dinner?” 

Lily saw Narcissa’s expression harden as she closed her books, getting up from her chair. “I was just finishing up my work.” 

Bellatrix gave a dismissive wave of her hand. “We’re late,” she pointed out unnecessarily, eyeing Lily again. But she didn’t say anything else. 

Narcissa didn’t give Lily another look as she gathered her supplies and shouldered her bag, quickly following her sister out of the room. Bellatrix was already suspicious of their friendship, and they couldn’t afford to add to that. 

No matter how many stolen moments they shared, reality was always able to catch up on them eventually. 


End file.
